


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by ecklainer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Chris Colfer Mpreg, CrissColfer Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' pregnancy makes things harder for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

Ryan was happy for Chris and Darren when they finally told him, but he honestly wasn’t sure how to write this in the show. He didn’t want to force yet another pregnancy storyline on the couple that just got engaged. Too much too soon! Regardless, Chris was going to be getting bigger which in return mean so would Kurt. Chris was about five months into his pregnancy and starting to outgrow his clothing. No one was complaining since he was a late bloomer, but the costumes for Kurt were already tight enough. They left nothing to the imagination and now you add in a male pregnancy on top of all that, it was a wardrobe departments worst nightmare. Ryan had thought of just hiding the pregnancy and adding baggier clothes to the characters closet. That had worked for about a month, while Chris was still small and barely showing. 

The problem didn’t stem from Chris and his growing tummy. No.

The problem lay within Darren.

Darren always had issues with keeping his hands off of Chris, but it worked for them as a television couple. Ryan wasn’t sure why he didn’t see this problem coming, but it was there and forcing him and the writers to make some tough decisions. Darren couldn’t keep his hands off of Chris' stomach! Even when he wasn’t showing! Every scene they were near each other his hand would slowly inch to cross over Chris', or Kurt’s, waistline. It was almost like he was protecting the baby from some unseen force unconsciously. They tried to make him aware of it but nothing helped. They would set Darren and Chris' markers farther apart so by the end of the scene they weren’t as close as before, and someone, once again, hand of stomach! It never failed! Ryan even threatened to split their scenes up so they were never shooting together, but Darren whined saying he needed to be there to support Chris. 

He wasn’t immune to the cuteness those two exuded when they were together. He too was a new father, and he understood the closeness you share with your partner during this time. David and he hadn’t even gotten pregnant, and they had an inseparable bond during those nine months. He could only imagine what it was like with one of them actually carrying the baby. That got him thinking more. If they were going to be naturally acting that chemistry out anyways, it would only make sense to take advantage of that. He worked details out in his head and ran them by Brad. He set up a meeting with the writers for later that week to pitch a new Klaine plot.   
Chris wasn’t happy with the new direction for their characters, but he understood why it was having to be done. He blamed Darren. It was Darren’s fault for not using a condom, it was his fault they were now having to keep their relationship AND the baby a secret, and it was his fault they could no longer keep hiding the pregnancy during Kurt scenes. So he swallowed his opinions and kept showing up to work. Being fitted for maternity clothes instead of his usual painted on pants was bittersweet. His legs could breath again, but he felt “on display” in a different way. The moment he walked out of wardrobe heading to the New York set, he heard a cat call. Before he could twirl around to see, he felt hands snaking around his waist. “Our baby looks so much bigger in this costume.” He knew Darren didn’t mean it the way he took it, but his hormones were on edge today and that was a push he didn’t need. “Excuse you! I do believe I had help in getting this big! If it wasn’t for you thinking with your dick instead of what brain you have up there maybe Kurt wouldn’t be looking like this!” And with that said he strolled away quickly to set, leaving a confused and slightly afraid looking Darren behind.

Darren was relieved to find out Klaine would be going with a pregnancy storyline instead of covering up. He didn’t want his baby smothered in too tight clothing and hidden behind pillows for nine months. He knew Chris wasn’t happy about it, but there wasn’t much they could do. Ok, yeah, so he had a slight addiction when it came to his baby bump. It wasn’t even the bump though. The moment the shock started fading after Chris had told him his hands were wandering to his stomach. He couldn’t help it. He had made that. Look what he did! At night he wrapped one arm around Chris' chest pulling him closer and the other stayed protectively around his midriff. Nothing changed when the belly started growing, that just means his addiction worsened. Now that Blaine wasn’t forbidden from caressing Kurt’s belly he tried to back off some, but it made it harder. Chris and he were still keeping their relationship secretive. A part of Darren felt the need to mark his territory as the “baby daddy”. Of course the cast and crew knew, and if they didn’t they certainly had their hunches now! That’s why he felt comfortable walking up and wrapping his arms around Chris when he saw him emerge in his new Kurt attire. He hadn’t expect the sudden onset of hormones pushed on him, but he wasn’t exactly shocked either. He knew every pregnancy brought different emotions but with everything going on with their situation it was putting Chris on edge more consistently. He stopped by his trailer to grab Chris' newest craving to help him get out of the dog house.

Ryan was proud of the writers and himself for the new plot and scenarios they came up with to keep the Klaine scenes moving along. With the added pregnancy he knew people would be watching Kurt’s every move more often than they already did. Everything was heightened. The cast and crew tiptoed around Chris, wanting to make sure he didn’t trip over chords or accidentally run into a rogue cameraman. They left Darren to tend to the emotions, and they had to stop every thirty minutes for bathroom breaks (Ryan made that mandatory for all the crew so Chris wouldn’t be embarrassed). Things seemed to be going well. The season was running smoothly, albeit differently than he originally planned. Then he noticed it one day. The writers had given Kurt and Blaine one of the most intimate scenes of Season 5, and Ryan was prepared to pry Darren off of Chris. The scene called for Blaine to be holding Kurt during an emotional moment, but when he looked up Blaine’s hands were jammed in his pockets. He gave him a few more minutes before calling cut to see if he would come back into himself, but it never happened. “Cut”,Ryan quickly called Darren. “What the hell is going on with you? Where’s that man I have to pry off of Chris? I wrote this scene for him, I need him, bring him back!” Darren nodded and went back over to start the scene again. Nothing changed except Darren carefully placing his hand on Chris' shoulder! “Cut and Darren get your ass over here!” 

“Yes sir?” 

“What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing I swear!”

“Then why is your body language one of an elderly couple in church!”

“Oh, that. I’m sorry. My PR informed me that it was blatantly coming across who the father of Chris’ baby is.”

Ryan was torn with the decisions Darren’s PR had been making in regards to the couple’s relationship. He understood the difficulty gay men went through in this business, as unfair as it may be, but when it conflicted with his show is when he started having problems with it.

“Listen Darren, I understand the need to protect yourself and Chris, and the baby, but this is your outlet. This is where you two can be yourselves and not have to hide anything. If your PR has a problem with that, tell them to come to me! Now get back in there and bring that handsy man back!”

He patted him on the back, and Darren ran back to the set to join Chris. You could see the immediate change in his demeanor after being given permission to loosen his control. 

Ryan took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be a long pregnancy.”


End file.
